The Last Surviving Devil of the Uzumaki Namikaze Clan: UP FOR ADOPTION
by NinjaFang1331
Summary: The Summary/Prologue is inside so please read it. This story is up for ADOPTION! PLEASE PM if you are interested in writing this story! Naruto Pairing is a harem! Future Peerage inside!


**This is the summary/prologue along with what Naruto's Peerage might be within the story if anyone is willing to adopt this story!**

The Uzumaki clan are Devils that known for using special Devil magic for each devil within the clan uses different magic. They know their way with runes and have vast knowledge with them. Also, the Uzumaki have a heal ability like the Phenex, but instead of regeneration their healing ability allows them to never get sick, be poison, paralyzed, or drugged, heal injuries within a minute to a day depending on how bad it is. Lastly they have large magic reserves that can rival that of a High Class Devil at a young age.

The Namikaze clan are Devils that are known for have amazing control over their magic no matter what type of magic they use. They are some of the few Devil clans to use seal and make them for fighting, plus are known make new seals of their own creation. They are inventors to making different weapons and even a few use alchemy to create new things.

These two clans were some of the best Devil clans in the Old Fraction and Anti-Fraction Great War, and both a pillar in the 72 pillars. Both were a part of the Anti-Fraction. Until a surprise attack on both clans, because they were next to each in territory, didn't survive the on slaughter that was given to both clans.

Naruto was the only survivor from both clans because he was the child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. They both wanted to save their 5 year old son. They made a combination rune and seal ritual spell to save their son. The ritual spell would send Naruto into the future so he wouldn't die in the war. Kushina and Minato gave Naruto scrolls and books for of knowledge about magic, seals, runes, history about both clans, inventing, alchemy, and including a letter telling whoever found Naruto about who he was and why he has sent to the future if they both didn't survive. Before sending Naruto off they told him that they loved him and told him to take care of himself. Being sent to the future Naruto first learn the Great War was over and that there were 34 pillars remaining, and both his parents Clans weren't a part of the Pillars.(This is 14 years before Rias fights Riser)

For four years Naruto trained himself, studied both clan's history, learned seals and runes, got the basics down for inventing and alchemy and learned what happened in the last 200 years to the future he was sent to. He learn that the Anti-Faction had won and four new Satan Devils have replaced the old ones. Naruto's magic was interesting for he found out that he was really good at wind magic along with water magic, and even more interesting lightning magic that was RED. Naruto had learned to survive by practicing stealth and hiding his magic from other Devils. He didn't know who to trust, so he learned to do things on his known. As soon has he found out the evil piece system that Ajuka Beelzebub that could replenish the Devil society Naruto new that he had to get an evil piece set. Naruto wanted to restart his family and what better way then with the evil piece he could get his hands on. Unfortunately, you needed to be a High Class Devil, so Naruto decided to take one for himself the hard way. Steal one. Naruto after some digging found where Ajuka Beelzebub lab was and sunk in while Ajuka Beelzebub was not around. It took some time, but with his high knowledge that he had was able to find out how to get the evil pieces and leave. Naruto almost got away with it being undetected, but Ajuka Beelzebub came back early and shouted for him to stop but lost Naruto because Naruto's amazing stealth and able to hide his magic.

Ajuka Beelzebub couldn't find Naruto, however found the letter that Naruto was given by his parent saying who Naruto was and sent to the future to protect him.

Naruto obtaining his own evil pieces decided to travel to the human world and search for people to add to his new family.

A Decade had past and Naruto obtained a full Peerage that became his new family and became a really strong Devil. He learn was a really strong High Class Devil that was really good in fighting and magic. He was a Expert in Inventing new weapons with the combination of seals and runes, which he was a master at now. He heard and learned about scared gears and made weapons just as like them, so that didn't waste his evil pieces on people because of being too strong or people having scared gears. He looked for people that had difficult pasts, were alone and no where to go, didn't like the life they had to begin with when they were born, or saw talent that he could bring out. He was a really skilled alchemist that Naruto used sometimes when inventing weapons or when fighting in battle. His peerage either lived with him or lived with their families.

Everything was perfect, until he was found by Sirzechs Lucifer who explained who he was and how he found Naruto. The letter he got from Ajuka Beelzebub explain who Naruto was and that Sirzechs was glad that a child from the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans was alive, and as a bonus was his godson. Minato and Kushina were really great friends with Sirzechs and name him Naruto's Godfather, but when Naruto disappeared Sirzechs was sad that he never got the chance to meet Naruto in the past. After explaining everything Naruto was shocked and speechless that the current Lucifer was his Godfather. Sirzechs wanted to bring Naruto back into the life of the Devils Pillars to show that there is a survivor from the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. Naruto agreed, but Sirzechs had something planned. His little sister Rias was in a marriage that she doesn't want to be a part of and Sirzechs wants Naruto crash the party and fight Riser in a Rating Game to win Rias' freedom. Naruto agreed to fight Riser and be part once again of the Devil Pillars and Society.

**Okay that was the summary/prologue. Sorry if it is worded weirdly. Now the next thing in the peerage that Naruto has or might I should say since these will be either optional to add to Naruto's Peerage or already are in Naruto's Peerage when this story is Adopted by an Author.**

**Also anything with the 'Optional' in it can be decided what characters are going to be a part of Naruto's Peerage, but there has to be 8 pawns, 2 Bishops, Knights, and Rooks, and one Queen. **

**Naruto's Peerage**

King: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze- Heir to both Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans. Magic is Wind, Water, and Red Lightning. Great at Alchemy inventing things and in battle. Master in runes and seals, plus an Inventor of many things. He has Invented things that are powerful weapons that can rival scared gears. He learns to fight with a sword and an expert in close combat.

Queen: Miya(Sekirei)-Is a slender yet shapely woman with fair-skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt, wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place. She is the mother figure of the group and makes sure that everyone behaves. She a really skilled swordswoman that kept up a tradition to learn Kendo and learn to many family techniques. One day she lost everything in a fire that was set on her home because a business tycoon wanted the many acres of land her family had, but wouldn't give it up no matter he much the tycoon paid. So, the tycoon took matters into his own hand and hired mercenaries to kill and destroy the property of Miya's family. Miya was the only living member left. She went against tradition a killed the business tycoon and all that he hired. She was left with nothing but her name and sword. Until Naruto found her and gave her a second chance in having a new family.

Rook: Leone(Akame Ga Kill)-Is a young woman with short blonde hair with two long bangs that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wears a revealing outfit with a black tube top, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. When she transforms, her hair becomes longer and she gains lion ears, tail and claws. She has an invention given to her by Naruto named "Lionelle". When activated, it enhances her speed, reflexes, strength, and regeneration, as well as giving her animal-like characteristics. She is also a skilled spy and manipulator. Leone is also a very skilled combatant, using such to fight her enemies, and has managed to fight even the most skilled enemies on even ground, although she usually kills them rather quickly.

Rook: Benitsubasa(Sekirei)-She has trained herself most of her life to protect herself from a mother with anger issues and a drunken father that is never arund to help. One day she had enough and ran away and survive on her own. She is later found by Naruto who gives her the chance to have a new family and be accepted. She is a hand-to-hand fighter, and can use her immense strength to create shockwaves and earthquakes for longer ranged attacks.

Knight: Akame(Akame Ga Kill)- Is a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. She is often seen carrying her sword, Murasame a weapon made by Naruto. A katana being coated in an immensely deadly poison that can kill those cut by it within seconds to minutes. She is a very proficient with her weapon, have excellent swordsmanship skills. Plus, great cooking skills.

Optional Knight: Kurome(Akame Ga Kill)-has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover like Akame. She also wears red gauntlets and wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She is the sister to Akame and is given a sword by Naruto who he Invented to be very dangerous called "March of the Dead: Yatsufusa", which allows her to enslave up to 8 undead soldiers. However, the corpses do not show any emotion. Kurome is extremely skilled in the art of the sword and assassination. She possesses super-human reflexes, and super-human endurance.

Optional Knight: Saeko(High School of the Dead)-has long, straight and shiny purple hair along with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touches the ridge of her nose, and she is also shown to have blue eyes and sizable breasts. She is quite tall for a Japanese girl. Her relatively long limbs contribute leverage to her powerful sword swings. She was taught by her master how to use a sword. However, she had a bloodlust to fight to the very end and even kill her opponents. She was scared of her way of fighting and only her master could stop her bloodlust from going to far. When her master died she traveled and lost to her bloodlust several times and just wanted it to stop. It was later that she found Naruto and fought him. She lost and was actually happy that she did because she found someone to stop her from going to far and not kill out of bloodlust.

Bishop: Orihime Inoue(Bleach)-Is a teenager of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length, burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her slender yet curvaceous figure for a teenager, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair in bangs tucked behind her ears with hairpins, which she only removes to sleep, as they are worn in the memory of her brother. Is independent, friendly, humorous, sensitive, caring and kind. When her brother died she was all alone and lived by herself. When Naruto found he took pity on her and looked after her, but never asked her to become a devil. One day a Fallen Angel attacked her and killed her out of wanted to spill blood. Naruto killed the Fallen Angel and resurrected Orihime as a Devil to live in his family. She had learn a little hand to hand combat and was given a gift from Naruto, which he made from alchemy, seals, runes, and six fairies. He named it **Shun Shun Rikka** (_Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield_; Viz: Six Princess Shielding Flowers) for it was made by six help fairies Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Lily, Shun'ō, and Tsubaki and was shaped like a hairpin because Naruto used the exact hairpin that Orihime's brother gave her. Her gift has four different shields with different abilities. **Santen Kesshun** is a shield that blocks attacks. **Sōten Kisshun **is a shield that reverses, and reconstructs phenomena that have occurred, even phenomena that Orihime hasn't witnessed. When Sōten Kisshun is used, she can reject and reconstruct subjects that are covered in her shield. It can heal impossible injuries like bringing back a lost limb like an arm or leg. **Koten Zanshun **is her offensive technique that summons Tsubaki, who has the ability to repel "both sides of the shield." He breaks through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repels the combined substance, splitting the enemy in two. While Tsubaki can cut through basically anything, Orihime's general dislike of combat and hesitance to use lethal force degrades the effectiveness of the technique, making him easy to counter and equally easy to injure. **Shiten Kōshun **is a shield that reflects almost any attack set by the opponent.

Optional Bishop: Kazehana(Sekirei)-Is a female women that lost her way after being rejected by all her lovers. She drowns he sorrows by drinking Saki. She is about to give up until she meets Naruto. A young man that caught her eye and looked like he was looking for something. When his eyes met her they seem to connect. They talked and got to know each other even though she was a little older then him. She told him her life story and he listened to every word she said. He ask her if she wanted to live a new life and be a part of his family. A new life and family is something she wanted and Naruto was willing to give it to her. Naruto turned her into a Devil and she found it to lift her up and all her sorrow to disappear, well she still drank Saki. She was taught wind magic and seem to be an expert at it.

Optional Bishop: Homura(Male)(Sekirei)-Is a calm and collective man that is a hostess at a night club. He smokes and has silver/white hair. He life is not as great as people think. He has lung cancer from smoking so much, has no family member, no friends, always been the outcast, and sounds a little between male and female but a bit more female. One day he meets up with Naruto who meets him at the night club. They talked and got to know each other and seem to really connect. They meet up once to twice a week. One day Homura was sent to the hospital because the smoking finally got to him and past away the next day. For Homura it felt like his life was over, but when he opened his eyes to see Naruto looking down on him. He was surprised to see himself alive and confused for he felt healthier then ever. Naruto told him that he revived him as a Devil and a part of his peerage and his new family. Homura was surprised to be given a second chance and Naruto is now a part of his new family. Naruto taught him magic and close combat. Homuna learns fire magic because he thought it fit him, plus now he didn't need a cigarette lighter when he needed a more.

Pawn: Tatsumi(Akame Ga Kill)-Is a young man of average height with medium length brown hair and green eyes. He is seen wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. On his back, he carries Incursio a sword that was made by Naruto with a special ability to transform into Demon Armor giving him a sixth sense and increasing his strength and defense. Has great fight ability in hand to hand combat, knows how to use a sword and a lance/spear. Plus' decent cooking skills.

Pawn: Kusano(Sekirei)-Is a little girl that lived in an orphanage because her parents couldn't raise a child, so they gave her to the orphanage to have live a peaceful life. A peaceful life Kusano she didn't get because the children in the orphanage bullied her and made fun of her for she rather garden and help plants grow then play with the other kids. When she was 7 she was adopted out of all the kids by Naruto who watched her for sometime and could see an innocent kind heart that just wanted to be loved and have a family. Kusano is a little sister to Naruto when she became a part of his family Peerage. He taught he plant and nature magic from books he achieved over the years. Kusano didn't really fight up close, but provided support from afar, plus if there was ever a fight she would use her plant magic to stop it because no one could ever pick on or harm Kusano for how cute and innocent she was to them.

Optional Pawn: Suì-Fēng(Bleach)-Is a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. 10 years ago when she is found by Naruto, he is 12, and is 17 in the cannon while Naruto is 19 years old. Suì-Fēng's hair was shoulder-length and had a softer look to it. She was trained by her adoptive mother Yoruichi in the way of the ninja. However, one day her teacher left and said she would be back soon. A month past followed by a year and Yoruichi never returned. Feeling abandoned Suì-Fēng left home feeling the pain of abandonment. She is found in a dark alley by Naruto who takes her in a gives her a warm meal and listens to her story. Naruto gives her a chance to start a new family with him and become a part of his peerage, and promises her that he won't abandon her until he dies. Suì-Fēng agrees and looks to Naruto as a brother. Naruto trains her in speed, swordsmanship, stealth, tactics, planning, and hand to hand combat. Suì-Fēng even practices a techniques called Shunko by her former mother. He invents a weapon can be used close up and far away. The close up fighting form is a gold and black gauntlet with a stinger blade on her middle finger. The stinger leaves a butterfly mark on the enemy when hit, while if hitting the same mark twice leaves the opponent paralyzed for one whole hour, and finally when the hit a third time on the same mark the enemy dies instantly. The long range form is in the form of a missile that that is as big as Naruto and when fired and destroy many enemies at once.

Optional Pawn: TenTen(Naruto)-She had black hair that was tied into two buns. She is now seen wearing a white sleeveless and high collared qipao dress with red trimmings that reaches her mid-thighs, and a side slit on the right and held in place with yellow fastenings. It is decorated with a pale red flame pattern, running along the left side and is tied with a dark red obi. She now wears fishnet stockings on her legs and a pair of black open-toed boots. She lived in a weapon/blacksmith shop with her Dad that taught her all he new to make weapons. She loved making new weapons everyday and see all kinds of people walk into the shop with different weapons. Her life was great until she was kidnapped by some thugs that tied her up and gagged her. Tenten thought that they were holding her for ransom until her father saved her. That was until she learn that her father was the one that paid them to kidnap her. She was devastated to hear that her father did this to her. She learned that her reputation had sky rocketed, while fathers was dropping. Her father was a prideful man that told he didn't like to be out done, even by his own daughter. So, TenTen for a long time was played with by her kidnappers, humiliated, and beaten for their own amusement. She thought her life was over to never make another weapon, find a boyfriend, have a family, or live happily. She was now a play thing. That all changed when she heard an explosion. Naruto finding out what had happened was pissed off and rescued TenTen from her terrible life, after killing her father for he did to her. He made her a part of his peerage and family. He taught her seals that worked with all the weapons she used. TenTen fought with many different kinds of weapons, learned to use seals, and fight in hand to hand combat.

Optional Pawn: Mine(Akame Ga Kill)-Is a young girl of below average height. She has very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head. She has big pink eyes. She wears a pink outfit. She is gifted by an invention from Naruto in the form of a rifle called _Roman Artillery: _Pumpkin, capable of shooting in three modes: sniper, machine gun and long barrel. It fires highly concentrated piercing shots of spirit energy. Her proficiency in its use allows her to strike any target with extreme precision. She also appears to be quite adept in hand to hand combat.

Optional Pawns: Hibiki and Hikari(Sekirei)-Twin sisters that are abandon by their parents because they are unwanted. They are found by Naruto who gives them the chance to become a part of his family. Naruto teaches both of them lightning magic and combat. Both work well together and there teamwork is am to fight really strong enemies.

Optional Pawn: Sora(Kingdom Hearts)-Is a brave and heroic boy who is extremely loyal to his friends, valuing his friendship with them above all else. He is an optimist and has a strong sense of justice, enabling him to take charge of his group when no one else can. However, he is rather oblivious at times, and is often quick to anger whenever he's confused, and is quite childish at times. He is also quite impulsive, as he tends to jump into things without thinking them through beforehand. Sora was trained to be an exorcist at a young age until he hit 12 years old he was chosen to be a part of the Holy Sword Program. He was experimented on, but managed to escape. He was soon found later by Naruto who found him half dead and revived him as a Devil. Sora is a fantastic swordsman who can fight with a giant sword that can split into a pair of duel swords. Naruto gave him something that took Naruto forever to make for it was clothing. The clothes(The same from Kingdom Hearts 2) had the ability to transform. There were four transformation to the clothing were called Drive Forms and each one was similar to the evil piece system an the pawn's promotion. The first Drive is called Valor that turned the Clothing Red and gave Sora similar speed to a Knight piece. The second Drive is called Wisdom because the clothes turn Blue and give Sora more magic power and control to a Bishop piece. The third Drive is called Master which turned Sora's clothes Golden-Yellowish color and gave him the strength similar to a Rook piece. The last Drive is called Final for the clothes turn Silver and give Sora the powers that a Queen piece has. The Drives have a time limit to them so that they have time to cool down and not burn out. The only thing is that if the Drive Froms and the Pawn Promotion are used together then it puts stress on Sora's body. Sora doesn't mind being a Devil, but he hopes that he can stop the Holy Sword Program and shut it down for good so that others don't suffer like he did.

Optional Pawn: Riku(Kingdom Hearts)-His personality is as strong as the land for which he was named. He is very strong-willed and confident, at times being arrogant. He values his friends deeply and puts protecting them above all else. He has striking cyan eyes and silver hair that he tends to wear rather long. His life has been rather dark because he followed EX-Exorcists, but didn't like the way they did things. One day the group he was in ran into Naruto and saw he was a Devil and tried to kill him, but it turn the other way around because Naruto was the one that killed them except Riku. Naruto saw Riku was different and ask to explain who he was and what his life was like for him. Riku explained that his life have been like and Naruto gave him the chance to leave his old life and begin a new life with him. Riku accepted and turned into a Devil. He learned hand to hand combat and learn to fight with a sword. The sword that was given to him was made by Naruto that had the ability to use Darkness Magic.

Optional Pawn: Kairi(Kingdom Hearts)-Kairi is caring, kindhearted and outspoken but can become determined and courageous when someone she cares about is in danger. Her sociable, charismatic nature enables her to quickly befriend others. She is usually optimistic and upbeat, but can be rather stubborn sometimes. When faced with a challenge and to protect her friends, Kairi becomes quite loyal and headstrong. She is consider a princess in her family and isn't aloud to leave the house because her family doesn't want her to be corrupted by such evil surroundings. They want her to be a nun and be in a church. However, Kairi wants to be free and leaves her family to see the surroundings that she never got to see. A month after she ran away she got to try different foods, see new locations, and try different clothes. She was living the dream. However, Kairi was exploring the woods and was attacked by a stray devil that was going to eat her. She thought she was going to die until Naruto saved her and brought her to the place he was staying. He listen to her and learn about her life and gave the chance to be a part of his family and travel to see different lands and have a new family. Kairi agreed and became a Devil. She learn a little close combat and swordsmanship. She was given two pink white gloves that could make a bow and arrows made of light without hurting her.

Optional Pawn: Axel/Lea(Kingdom Hearts)-Is both childish and competitive, quite sarcastic and smug, but is friendly nonetheless. Axel was part of a gang that was like his family and had to best friends Roxas and Xion. One day he was walking down a road to the hangout that his gang hanged out at, but when he got there he saw his best friends beaten up and bleeding. Alex was broken seeing his best friends like this and learned that the gang did this to them. Not seeing any reason to stay Axel left to search for something to ease his pain. Then he met Naruto who was making a new weapon. Finding it interesting he walked over and started to talk about who they were and what life they live. Naruto seeing Axel broken gave him a chance to start a new life and make new friends. Axel took the opportunity and became a Devil. Axel uses twin chakrams named "Eternal Flames" that Naruto made for him, and has the ability to control fire. Using these in unison, Axel can perform a variety of complex fire attacks, such as summoning pillars of flame, surrounding his chakrams in flame to strike foes, and finishing off opponents in rapid attacks. These chakrams can also act as a detonator of sorts by lighting on fire from afar. Axel thinking that this was his new life changed his name from Axel to Lea.

Optional Pawn: Murayama(High School DxD)- Found by Naruto after saving her by a Stray Devil. Naruto saw potential and her a chance to work and serve by his side(This is 2 years before cannon). Fights with a sword that is made from gold.

Optional Pawn: Katase(High School DxD)-Found by Naruto after saving her by a Stray Devil. Naruto saw potential and her a chance to work and serve by his side(This is 2 years before cannon). Fights with a sword that is made from bronze.

Optional Pawn: Tatsuki Arisawa(Bleach)-Is a teenager of average height with black hair and blue eyes. She has a contrasting appearance to her best friend Orihime Inoue. Tatsuki is a tomboy, and has a very lean frame compared to Orihime's curvier figure. Her hair used to be short and dark, kept spiked out at the sides, in tune with her less than feminine appearance. She is really protective of Orihime and when finding out that Orihime was killed and resurrected as a Devil she asked to become to defend Orihime. She is a skilled fighter in hand to hand combat. She is give a pair gauntlets by Naruto called the 'Gauntlets of Might(chaotic)' because it increases her blows ten fold.

Optional Pawn: OC(Guy) Werewolf(Teen Wolf)-He a bitten werewolf that became a member for a werewolf clan. At the attack of 14 his clan was attack by another werewolf clan and a fight broke out. He was the only one left from his clan, but there were three werewolves left from the opponent clan. Just when he thought he was finished Naruto showed up and killed the three remaining werewolves. Left with nowhere to go he joins Naruto's peerage and family. He receives a gift from Naruto that he made form using regular contact lenses with runes and seals, which he calls Alpha contact lenses. Once he puts that them in his werewolf eyes change color from blue to bright red and gives him strength of a regular Alpha. The only side effect is that his eyes aren't use to them and the lens burn his eyes if they are left in to long.

**So, this everything that is about this story and who is in Naruto Peerage/Family. If you have any questions just leave a Review or PM. IF you are interested in ADOPTING this story then PLEASE PM me. Now please tell me what you think and leave a REVIEW!**


End file.
